From Andre
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: This is a very short one shot based on 5x14. I would have liked a scene with Michael and Fiona at the funeral. As there wasn't one I wrote my own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice unfortunately. If I did, I'd hand it over to the fanfiction writers. Imagine the fun we could all have!**

**A/N: This is a very short one shot based on 5x14. I would have liked a scene with Michael and Fiona at the funeral. As there wasn't one I wrote my own.**

**Thanks as always to Purdy's Pal and DaisyDay for reading through for me**

From Andre

Michael watched as the people around him sniffled and let out quiet sobs for the man who had been his friend since he was a boy. It seemed so strange for him to be here surrounded by familiar faces that he couldn't quite put name's to and he was suddenly transported back to that same nine year old boy who had been terrified of going home.

Looking around the sea of faces he tried to pick out Ricky or his mother just to find some kind of balance. Losing his friend had brought back every memory he'd tried so hard to forget, causing him to want to turn around and flee. Swallowing hard he took a breath and had every intention of leaving when he bumped into a pretty blonde haired woman who was dabbing at her eyes.

"Excuse me," Michael offered as he stepped aside, ready for her to pass but to his surprise she didn't move.

"Michael?" she asked with a delighted smile as she hurriedly combed her fingers through her hair. "Oh my god, you're here."

Michael opened his mouth and tried to speak but he couldn't for the life of him put a name to her. "Uh…yeah…"

The woman looked up at him with a blinding smile and stepped a little closer towards him as if standing closer would make him remember. "It's Jenny," she told him quickly.

For a moment he just shook his head as he tried to recall where he had seen her and then suddenly everything became clear as he recognised his childhood girlfriend standing before him.

"Jenny," he greeted her with a tight smile. "How are you?"

"Recently divorced," she told him quickly as she held up her ringless finger just to prove it. "I came back to Miami a month ago to start over. How about you? I thought you left."

"Oh I've been back for a while," he told her politely as he tried to find his mother's face in the crowd. "Listen I have to go, it was nice seeing you again…I should really—"

"I made a terrible mistake," she blurted quickly as she stepped a little closer. "I was young and I was stupid…I didn't know what I had."

Michael froze when she reached up a hand to run it over the lapel of his jacket and he was momentarily transported back to a time so long ago when this woman had broken his teenage heart. Stepping away from her he watched as she lowered her hand and cast him a sad smile.

"It was a long time ago," he told her gently when he saw tears spring to her eyes. "We were both different people back then…"

"I hurt you, I know that now," she sighed, undeterred as she moved towards him again.

"I got over it," he smiled uncomfortably as he looked around. "I should really find—"

"I'm really sorry I cheated on you…" she told him as she descended on his again. "If I'd have known back then that you'd turn out like this I would have stayed with you."

Shaking his head, Michael took another step back and held up his hands to stop her. "Look Jenny—"

"Maybe I could make it up to you…" she asked him coyly as she smiled up at him. "Have dinner at my place…"

Michael was momentarily stunned. He'd tried to think of every kind of possible scenario when he'd come back to Miami, but meeting the woman who had once been his childhood sweetheart wasn't one of them. She'd cheated on him and ran off with another boy from high school, causing him to break the other boy's nose in a fit of jealousy. Shaking his head he stepped away from her and put some distance between them. He had no intensions of rehashing the past especially with her, not when she committed the ultimate betrayal.

"There you are," a voice spoke behind him and he suddenly felt his spirits soar as he turned around. "I've been looking for you everywhere; your mom said you might be out here."

"Fi," he gasped out her name and reached for her, pulling her into his arms for a tight hug before releasing her to place a kiss onto her lips. "I thought you and Sam were stuck on a job."

"We did all we could, so Sam dropped me off and now I'm here," she told him with a wide smile. "Did you really think I'd let you go through this alone?"

Michael didn't know what to say to her that could possibly express just how much he needed her here. Without hesitation he pulled her into him again, holding her close. He did need her, more than she would ever know and when she started to slowly pull away from him again he couldn't help but smile down into her eyes.

Fiona grinned up at him as she ran the palm of her hand over his face before collecting another brief kiss. When their lips parted Fiona stepped back and stood by his side to slip her arm around his waist before looking towards the woman who was staring at them with her mouth agape.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Fiona asked without taking her eyes off of the other woman.

Michael tore his eyes away from Fiona and slipped an arm around her as he cast a smile in Jenny's direction. "Fi this is Jenny, an old…_friend_. Jenny this is my girlfriend, Fiona."

Fiona shot the other woman an amused smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Without waiting for the other woman to speak Fiona turned towards her boyfriend and leaned into his side. Lifting her hand she ran her fingers down the length of his tie as she glanced up at him worriedly. "Your mom and Ricky are waiting for us inside…are you sure you're up to this? We can go home if…"

"No," Michael told her as he caught her hand in his and squeezed her fingers reassuringly. He'd promised Ricky he would support him and he wasn't going to let him down now. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," she told him softly, unable to keep the worry from her voice as she slipped her arms around him again. "But when we get home you're going to bed. You hardly slept at all last night."

Her soft voice transported him back to when she'd come home to find him lost in grief. He'd felt the first tear burn a path down his cheek and it terrified him to lose control. He'd closed his eyes and quickly wiped the evidence of his sorrow away, praying that she hadn't seen him crumbling. But she had.

Her hand had closed around his and his eyes had sprung open to see her standing beside him. He could vaguely remember choking out her name when she'd wrapped her arms around him, whispering that it would be okay over and over as he'd buried his face into her shoulder.

He'd never let anyone see that side of him before but with her it seemed so different. He'd felt her fingers threading through his hair, and then her soft lips when they'd kissed his temple. He remembered how he didn't want to ever leave the security of her arms, but when he'd finally felt strong enough to lift his head, he'd found nothing but acceptance and love in her eyes.

Fiona's arms loosened around him, drawing him back to the present as she slowly slid her hands up his back and shoulders, before tracing her fingers down his suit clad arms to clasp his hands in hers. Her presence gave him the strength to believe that he could get through this and finally put the past behind him.

Fiona squeezed his fingers, drawing his attention back to her as she silently asked if he was okay. He saw her eyes shine with worry when he nodded his head, indicating that as long as she was by his side he would be ready to face anything.

Turning to face the other woman Fiona moved to stand protectively in front of Michael and cast her a fierce gaze before she squeezed his fingers between hers and gave him a gentle tug. Wordlessly she held onto his hand as they left the stunned woman behind them to leave her to her memories as they walked calmly back inside.

Ricky greeted them when they joined him and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from their joined hands. Shaking his head he took another sip from his drink before he glanced back at his brother's friend who was leaning into the woman beside him.

"You know, Andre would have got a kick out of seeing you two."

Fiona blinked up at Ricky with confusion before she felt Michael's chest rumble with laughter. Turning back to the man beside him she couldn't help but smile when he looked down at her with absolute devotion in his eyes.

"I'll bet," he nodded as he released Fiona's hand to slide an arm around her shoulders. "I'd have never heard the end of it."

"Michael?" Fiona looked from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

"Andre thought I was too wild to be tied down," Michael told her with a wistful smile. "I think he would have liked to have met you Fi."

"He'd have been happy for you Mike," Ricky told him sadly. "Even though he'd have been as jealous as hell, he'd have been happy."

"Why? He had two daughters, he turned his life around—"

"Yeah," Ricky nodded sadly. "He did, but I think he'd have liked a relationship like yours."

"Like ours?" Fiona laughed. "_Please_, Ricky, we have our fights like everyone else."

"Yeah but you love each other," Ricky told her, completely oblivious to the way the couple tightened their hold on each other. "I think Andre would have liked to have had that too but his girl turned her back on him a long time ago."

"I'm really sorry about your brother Ricky," Fiona told him as she reached out to squeeze his arm. "I wish I'd have met him."

Ricky nodded sadly before he stepped away from them. "Michael your mom took my mom home; she said she'd see you later."

"Oh," Michael nodded. "I guess we should be heading off too then. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," he nodded as he reached out to shake Michael's hand. "Thanks for everything."

Michael and Fiona watched him walk away before Fiona nudged her body against his. "Come on, let's go home."

Nodding silently, Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow rose that his mother had tucked into his jacket and held it out to her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked with a smile as she took it from his fingers and pressed it against her nose. "It's beautiful."

"It's from Andre," he told her with a sad smile. "He'd have wanted you to have it."

Fiona nodded silently and allowed him to move away from her so that he could take her hand in his as he led them out of the house and back towards the charger. His friend was gone and they still had a long way to go before they could finally breathe easy, but when he looked across to the woman who was walking by his side he knew that no matter what happened, they would get through this, together…

End


End file.
